


Such a nice boy

by okelay



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Domestic, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4032370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okelay/pseuds/okelay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam Young grows up and decides it's time for a chat with his godparents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such a nice boy

At age 18, Adam Young left his parents’ house to head to Oxford for university.  
A few days later he took a train into London and went to a small bookshop in SoHo.   
He wanted to talk to old friends.  
The shop,which was nearly always closed,was open that day.  
He walked right in and amused himself for a few minutes looking at the books since there did not seem to be anybody around.  
“Hello?” He asked,tentatively, even though he knew it would not be enough.  
“Mr Aziraphale?” He tried again.  
He walked further into the shop,into the back room. nobody was there either.   
There was a big,ancient computer on a desk to a side. it looked at least 20 years old,while next to it were some ledger and an actual quill and ink.  
A kettle sat on the stove. the heat was on but it was still rather cold.  
‘Well’ Adam thought ‘I’ve got time’  
He looked in the fridge and got cheese and ham, found some not-too-stale bread in a drawer and pulled out a cup from a cupboard and waited for the water to boil.  
“Mr Aziraphale?” he called out again “Would you like a cup of tea? I hope you don’t mind if I make myself some food” then,as an afterthought,he added “it’s Adam Young, by the way, we averted apocalypse together”  
A door opened and the angel was there, holding a rag and a duster “You’re not supposed to remember that, you know?” he said, frowning “and yes I would like a cuppa”  
Adam nodded and got another cup “Other humans weren’t supposed to remember. I’m different. and older now. it’s best if I know” the kettle began to whistle, having had enough of the heat, so Adam turned it off and poured the tea.  
Aziraphale looked at him, he’d never been good with ages beyond “kid” and “adult”, so he ended up asking “And how old are you now?”  
“I’m 18” said Adam “and I thought it was time we talked”  
they both sat down at a table with their cups, Aziraphale took some biscuits from a tin.  
“any particular topics in your mind,dear boy?” he asked  
“Oh, you know, Life,the universe...everything”  
Aziraphale said nothing but simply raised an eyebrow at this.  
“I’d like to talk to the other one, too. Crowley was it? was he still asleep?”  
“He’s not exactly a morning person” Aziraphale said carefully.  
“Is he a person? are you?”  
“That is far too philosophical for now, I am afraid”  
Adam sipped his tea “You’re probably right. we can do it some other time.I do have a few errands to do. uni stuff,you know?”  
Aziraphale perked up. “Oh,you’re at university now?” what are you reading?”  
“English and Folklore” answered Adam “Though I am interested in computer science too”  
“Those are very worthwhile subjects. well, I don’t know about computers”  
“They can be useful” countered Adam  
“Oh, I know but I don’t trust things that can’t think for themselves. it’s one of my many problems with humans sometimes”  
“well I think some of them do”  
“Humans or computers”  
“both”  
“that’s a rather scary prospect”

 

“You ever need a hand around the shop?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Help with customers,sales,shelving?”  
“I actively try to dissuade people from buying my books”  
“I could help with that too”  
“my system works just fine,thank you”  
“Are you sure? I think it looks shifty. like the shop’s just a front”  
“I assure, it is perfectly normal behaviour for my kind”  
“angels?”  
“bookshop owners”

 

Adam pondered this for a second  
“do you have a club?” he asked “go to meetings? share stories and strategies? give awards?”  
Aziraphale finished his tea dn got up for me “You have quite a strange mind, boy” he told him before sitting down and grabbing more biscuits “We do meet occasionally. for business purposes”

“surprising, given you don’t do any business”

“Do you still see your friends?”asked aziraphale,hoping to change the subject  
“yeah, sure. Pepper’s actually going to school with me”  
“Oh” said the angel “are you and the young lady...involved?”  
“Nah, nothing like that. she’s like a sister,pepper. and she has enough boys around her, she does not need to look the Them for more.”  
“that does sound sensible. what a smart young lady” aziraphale smiled, thinking of others like her he’d met. he hoped she had better luck.  
“and you adam?, is there an eve?”  
Adam visibly squirmed before answering “I’m better off on my own. There’s been a few candidates but...none worked out. I have better luck with boys,actually”  
Aziraphale nodded “It’s good to have a partner” he said “you don’t want to be alone”

A mantlepiece clock chimed,letting them how long they’d been talking  
“My goodness,look at the time!” exclaimed the angel “and me chattering and chattering”  
Adam stood up and collected the dishes. he took them all to the sink, which was completely clear and wondered if the angel actually did his dishes or wished them away.  
“Yes, I really must get going.you can talk to your...partner and set something up. next week would be good”  
“right,right,right, I’m sure he’ll be well,not happy,but interested in seeing you”  
“It was nice seeing you,Mr. Aziraphale”  
“And you,Adam. give the best to your friends. and do feel free to take a few books” he added, and then wondered where that had come from  
“Thanks for the thought but I think they’re all better off here” said Adam  
“good boy” was Aziraphale’s response “bye. see you soon”  
“bye” said Adam

Aziraphale hear the bells chime as he let himself out. then he heard voices and realised he was convincing someone not to come in.

“Such a nice boy” he muttered to himself as he put on BBC Radio and started doing the dishes. he liked doing things the human way.

After Adam left,Aziraphale cleaned the kitchen and dusted the bookshop. it never seemed clean enough for him.

He did some work on his books and made sure all his numbers checked out. then he double checked them on the computer. he looked on his day planner and found a shopping list. he added a few things.  
he took another post-it and wrote a note for crowley, and went upstairs to stick it to the headboard where crowley was currently snoring.

He put on coffee to brew before he went out. there was a small market nearby so he went there for the essentials. they knew him by named and treated him very well. Aziraphale loathed supermarkets.

 

He was heading back when he heard Big Ben announcing noon.   
Crowley was sitting at the kitchen table, his head between his arms, a steaming cup of coffee next to him. he mumbled something when Aziraphale came in. he put the bags in the counter and turned to him.   
“What was that,dear?”  
“I was having a very pleasant dream and intended to visit the loo and head back to bed when I read your passive-aggressive note which made it very clear I was to get out of bed and get dressed”

“and you listened, I really appreciate it”

“What are you doing?” crowley said, noticing the bags behind aziraphale  
“I’m making us lunch” he said, smiling  
“why?” asked crowley,grimacing  
“I’m practicing of course! No excellency can be achieved without constant practice”  
Crowley took a long sip of coffee and shuddered “yet I can’t help but think of all the times your little experiments blew up in our faces. or the time you had us eat at McDonald’s”  
Aziraphale looked at him with a hurt expression “you said you’d never mention it again”  
“I’m a demon - I lied”


End file.
